Jacob Hartzell Foor (1860-1940)
|globals= }} Public Records *1860 Census - Providence Township, Bedford County, Pennsylvania #327/296 **Joseph Foor, 27 PA, farmer **Tressa Foor, 20 PA **Jacob Foor, 3/12 PA *1880 Census - East Providence Township, Bedford County, Pennsylvania #56/60 **Joseph R Foor, 47 PA, farmer **Tresie Foor, 40, PA **Jacob H Foor, 20 PA, laborer **Espy H Foor, 17 PA, laborer **John L Foor, 15 PA, works on farm **Delila F Foor, 13 PA, works on farm **Sarah A Foor, 11 PA **Joseph W Foor, 9 PA **Leonard R Foor, 6 PA **David A Foor, 5 PA **Howard B Foor, 2 PA **"(no name)" Foor, 1/12 PA, may, daughter *1900 Census - East Providence Township, Bedford County, Pennsylvania #59/59 **Jacob H Foor, 2-1860 PA, farmer, widowed **Celia A Foor, 6-1880 PA **Espy C Foor, 7-1882 PA, farm laborer **Rosel O Foor, 3-1884 PA **Nellie M Foor, 3-1886 PA **James S Foor, 10-1887 PA **Howard R Foor, 7-1889 PA **Charles A Foor, 3-1891 PA **Stella J Foor, 5-1893 PA **Marshall Foor, 9-1895 PA **Sherman H Foor, 5-1897 PA **Terressa Foor, 5-1840 PA, mother-in-law (should be mother) *1910 Census - East Providence Township, Bedford County, Pennsylvania #67/68 **Jacob H Foor, 50 PA, 2nd marriage, farmer **Carrie L Foor, 39 PA, wife **Raymon Foor, 20 PA, farm laborer (is spelled Raymon in the census) **Ambrose Foor, 18 PA, farm laborer **Estella J Foor, 16 PA **Marshall Foor, 14 PA **Sherman Foor, 12 PA **Harold Foor, 4 PA **Velma Foor, 2 PA *1920 Census - East Providence Township, Bedford County, Pennsylvania #37/38 **Jacob H Foor, 59 PA, farmer **Carrie L Foor, 49 PA **Harold Foor, 14 PA, farm laborer **Wilma Foor, 12 PA **Gladys Foor, 8 PA **Sebert Foor, 32 PA, widowed, farm laborer **Maynard S Foor, 10 PA, grandson **Mirona M Foor, 8 PA, granddaughter **Oren V Foor, 5 PA, grandson *1930 Census - Everett Borough, Bedford County, Pennsylvania - #231/249 **Thomas Dalton, 41 PA, married at 31, odd jobs laborer **Lottie Dalton, 35 PA, married at 25 **Bence Dalton, 16 PA **Dorothy Dalton, 14 PA **Pauline Dalton, 8 PA **Helen Dalton, 5 PA **Jacob Foor, 69 PA, widowed, father-in-law Notes *Bedford Gazette - Jan. 12 , 1900 **Deaths in 1899, Bedford County People Who Died the Past Year . . . March . . . 15-In Rays Cove, Mrs. Jacob H Foor . . . *Bedford Gazette - Feb. 14, 1908 **SAMUEL SHAFFER - Samuel Shaffer died at his home in Everett on Friday, February 7, at the age of 75 years, one month and six days. He was born on January 1, 1833, and in October 1863 was married to Miss Harriet A Porter who with the following children survives: Mrs Jacob Foor of Graceville, Mrs David Ritchey of West Providence, Arthur of Everett, William H of Washington, Pa., and Clarence of Colorado; also two brothers, Abraham of West Providence and William of California. Mr Shaffer was a member of the Brethren Church and a veteran of the Civil War, having served in Co. K, 133rd Regiment Pa. Vol. The funeral was held on Saturday afternoon conducted by Rev. John Hershberger in Providence Church. *The Daily News, Huntington and Mount Union, PA - Aug. 7, 1935 **HOPEWELL . . . Mr. and Mrs. Jacob H Foor, Mr. and Mrs. Brady Ramsey and three children Evelyn Smith and George Carnell spent Sunday with Mr. and Mrs. Chester Foor. *The Daily News, Huntington and Mount Union, PA - April 20, 1940 **Real Estate Transfers . . . Seibert Foor to Carrie L Foor tract in E. Providence Twp., $1. . . . Jacob H Foor to Raymond H Foor et al, tract in E. Providence twp., $1 . . . *The Daily News, Huntington and Mount Union, PA - Oct. 30, 1958 **Carrie L Foor - Carrie L Foor of Breezewood, R.D. 1 died October 28 1958 in Bedford County Memorial Hospital. She was born July 19, 1870 in W. Providence Twp., a daughter of the late Samuel and Harriet (Porter) Shaffer. On February 25, 1905, she was married to Jacob H Foor who preceded her in death on April 2 1940. She is survived by the following children and step-children; Mrs Theodore O Meisner of Miami, Fla., Harold E of Breezewood, R.D. 1; Mrs Vearl Shaffer of Belle Vernon, Mrs. Brady Ramsey of Breezewood R.D.1, Chester of Everett Star Route, Oscar of Hollidaysburg, Mrs Estella Ringier of Hollidaysburg, Ambrose and Sherman, both of Altoona, Seibert of Everett R.D. 2, Raymond of Breezewood R.D. 2 and Marshall of Victoria, Va. She was preceded in death by two children. Two brothers survive; Herbert Shaffer of Cannosburg and Arthur Shaffer of Huntington R.D. 1. She is also survived by 46 grandchildren and a number of great and great-great grandchildren. Mrs. Foor has been a well known resident of Bedford County all her life. She was a member of the Graceville Lutheran Church. . . . Contributors *William Allen Shade 01:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) - He was my great x 3 grandfather. Anonymous addition Grandson of Jacob Hartzell Foor {Theodore Ramsey} My mother was Gladys Foor Ramsey and I have Carrie and Jacob H Foors Marriage license that was his second Marriage September 21, 1905, his first Marriage was to Mary Hinish! __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Born in Bedford County, Pennsylvania